Conventionally, a combination weigher uses a plurality of hoppers. The combination weigher is configured such that a plurality of weighing hoppers which hold objects therein and are supported on load cells to weigh weights of the objects held therein are arranged in, for example, a circular shape, and feeding hoppers which feed the objects to the weighing hoppers, respectively, are arranged above the weighing hoppers, respectively. Each of the weighing hoppers has a horizontal cross-section of a rectangular shape, and each of the feeding hoppers has a horizontal cross-section of a rectangular shape (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 6A is a plan view showing a shape and layout of hoppers (feeding hoppers or weighing hoppers) in a conventional combination weigher. FIG. 6B is an enlarged view of a portion of FIG. 6A.
In the conventional combination weigher, the hoppers (rectangular hoppers) 52 each having a horizontal cross-section of a rectangular shape are arranged in a circular shape around a center base body 51. Each of the hoppers 52 is configured such that a discharge gate which is a lid of a lower opening is attached to a tubular hopper body having upper and lower portions which are open. In FIGS. 6A and 6B, only the hopper bodies are illustrated but the discharge gates and the like are not illustrated.